


Dominance

by LunariDay



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute, Dominant Eddie Brock, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Short & Sweet, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: 「Because sometimes Eddie needs control in his life, and Venom is willing to give.」





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be funny but it got cute and romantic fuck me

       There's something sweet about Venom curling against his wrists with gently placed tentacles. About the way they angle their half formed self to allow Eddie dominance. 

  They don't usually have sex like this. Eddie's mind goes into overdrive thinking about how it would work,  _would it even_ work--and Venom's reply is something sweet and thick with amusement;  **I feel what you feel. What _we_ feel **\--And Eddie's neck burns heat all his own and he rubs against it with a sheepish laugh. Venom usually curls against his chest after, hums a soft sound and directs Eddie's train of thought into something akin food or movies.

    ---But Venom pushes, whispers promises of pleasure and  _want_ and Eddie swallows saliva, finds himself lightheaded in arousal and when Venom morphs into a upper body, leans into Eddie's touch and Eddie asks --

  "Are you sure?"

**Always Eddie.** Spoken softly, Venom's shiny black form leaning back and Eddie leans in and he goes through prep like old habits, and Venom laughs.  **I don't need that.**

Eddie flushes again, starts to pull away but Venom follows,  **but I like when you touch me Eddie.**

  What follows is Eddie fumbling, hard and aching and Venom's silent; but there's content and joy twisting between them, blurred in arousal when Eddie finally pushes in, finally  _moves_ and thrusts -- Venom encourages him, spurring him on with  _ **What a good boy Eddie**_

_**Don't you feel good Eddie? Am I good for you?** _

_**Keep moving like that Eddie!** _

  Eddie doesn't know if he cums because Venom sounds so  _breathy_ and moans something between _Eddie_ and _such a good boy yes yes_ \--if only to make Eddie feel like he's doing something-- and Venom stays silent when Eddie comes down from his high, melts into Eddie with a pleased sound. 

  "Jesus." Eddie says when he lays on his back, "ah..thanks for that." Because sometimes Eddie needs control in his life, and Venom is willing to give.


End file.
